Path to Greatness
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Anakin Skywalker: A teenaged runaway trying to raise his little sister while repairing his shattered life. Obi-Wan Kenobi: The eldest son of a rich surgeon, and a former Jedi trying to pick up the pieces of his past life. Both so different - and both most come together to stop the galaxy from falling into darkness. Rated Kp for language, violent scenes, and suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**This entire fanfic is based almost entirely on a dream I've been having over and over. Finally, I'm just writing it down. I don't think if it's that good, but if you want it continued, please review. All feedback is appreciated. **

* * *

"Get back here you little brat!"

He let the angry cries fall behind him as he ran deeper into the forest, clinging to the small sack held in his fist. He risked a glance backwards. He could still faintly here the shouts, but there was no one following him. He allowed his pounding legs to slow down slightly, giving himself a chance to suck in badly needed air. He had been holding his breath ever since he had entered that shop.

Finally, as he reached the edge of a small river, he allowed his body to stop completely. He dropped to the mossy ground, and lay there, panting and sweating. His tattered gray shirt hung loosely around him, soaked with perspiration. He glanced down. He had turned eighteen just a week ago, yet was tall for his age. His knee high boots and think black pants barely fit him. He sighed, and let his head sink into the leaves. He'd have to get knew clothing soon.

"Anakin."

He turned at the female voice. A Twi'lek approached him, followed by a two young men and another girl. They were all around his age. The Twi'lek smirked as she sat down beside him. "Way too close for comfort, Anakin."

He grinned, and held up the sack. "But I got the food."

"Yes, but nearly got us all caught," the dark haired boy objected, plopping down onto the ground by the Twi'lek. The others continued to take a comfortable position by the river.

The blonde boy snatched the sack out of his companion's hands. "What did you get, anyway?"

Anakin sat up, and cocked his head. "Food, stupid."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, but what _kind_?"

"Does it really matter?" The Twi'lek took control of the sack, and opened it up. She began pulling out various loaves of bread, and thickly wrapped white packages. She eyed Anakin curiously, and pointed to one of the packages. "What are these?"

"Those, Kiara, are…some sort of meat, I think." He shrugged. "I didn't have time to read the label. I just ran."

"Yea, you ran alright," the blonde joked. "I thought you'd warp into another dimension."

"Shut up, Kiy," the dark haired boy scolded. "The point is we have food. Now let's divide it and scat before they send men here looking for us."

Kiara quickly began passing around the contents of the sack, landing each with two loaves of bread and a small package. There was an odd number, and she tossed Anakin the extra loaf.

Kiy frowned. "Uh, why does he…"

"Before you ask 'why does he have an extra loaf,' ask yourself if you have two mouths to feed. It's for his sister, stupid," Kiara scolded. She glanced in Anakin's direction. He was glancing at the woods anxiously. Suddenly, they all heard voices, and the sounds of running feet.

"Great. Alright team, time to split," the dark boy, Ader, said quietly. The entire group jumped to their feet.

The human girl, who had been silent and almost motionless until now, suddenly drew a blaster. "They come near us, I'll shoot off their kriffing heads into the middle of next week."

Kiy smirked. "I bet you would…"

Aden slapped his younger brother across the back. "Shut up, and move!"

Within seconds, the group of young people had dispursed. Anakin immediately began running along the river bank. Soon, he had left the sunny, pleasant area far behind him. Here, the water was muddy, and the overgrowth clogged the beaten path he ran across. Only the faintest of sunlight escaped through the trees, setting off his blonde-brown hair. It was beginning to darken as he grew older. Suddenly, he spotted an abandoned stone bridge in the distance, and ran towards it.

As he slowed down to a walk under the cool shade of the bridge, he noticed a tiny rustling in the nearby bush. Suddenly, a small female face peeked out of the leaves.

Anakin burst out laughing, and sat down on a rotting log. He beckoned her. "Get over here."

The bushes moved again, and accompanying the face came a small set of arms and legs, the body of the five-year-old dressed in similar tattered clothing, only the shirt a faded blue. Her blonde hair framed her face as she ran into the arms of her brother.

He held her, kissing her smooth forehead. She clung to him as if he were her lifeline. Finally, she pulled away, and looked into his bright blue eyes with her own brown ones. "I'm glad you're back," she said softly.

He put her down on the ground. "So am I, Ahly," he replied with a grin. He pulled his dirty sack off his side, and pulled out half a loaf of bread. "Here, I got food."

Her face lit up as she grabbed the bread and began scarfing it down. He took out his own piece and began eating. It had been two days since their last real meal – if this even counted as a real meal.

As Ahly nibbled on the last of her bread, Anakin got up and shoved the sack into a small hole near the base of the bridge, covering it with a rock. Then, he flopped back onto the ground. This had been his and Ahly's home for the past several months. Alderaan was filled with lush forests and wide rivers and lakes. It was a miracle that he had managed to find a place here for them to them to live. They could still be on Tatooine, slaving for…_him_.

His eyes narrowed at the bitter memories at the man who had bought him and his mother out of slavery just to bring them to an even worse life. He remembered the deal: freedom if she became his wife. She had only wanted what was best for her son – she had excepted. Then came six years of pure horror. He had beat her, starved her…and used him as a tool to blackmail her. She would give into anything to save her only child from beatings or possibly death. When Ahly had been born, he could've cared less. She bore through the pain of childbirth alone except for her thirteen-year-old son.

For eighteen years his life had been a living hell – first as a slave, then as a target for his so called 'father.' When Shmi was killed by drunken rage, he still remembered her final words, her tearful cries, Ahly crying for her mother in the background…

/"_Anakin, promise me you'll escape."_

_Shmi's voice was weak as she laid in the arms of her sixteen-year-old boy. Anakin looked at her, and brushed the dark hair from her face. "You're going to be okay, Mom," he sobbed. Tears fell from his eyes as he held her in her arms. He cursed the deep, bloody gashes along her side and neck. _

_She shook her head slowly. She knew she was going to die – but she wanted her children to have a fighting chance. "Promise me, you'll escape," she repeated, "Take Ahly. Run away from here, from him. Don't let him hurt you. He will. I've tried to protect you and shield you, Ani, but I can't anymore. You have to get away from here. You have to show her that there's more to life than this."_

"_Mama?"_

_Ahly's shaking voice came from the nearby hall. Anakin glanced up to see his three-year-old sister standing there in a dirty nightgown, her eyes filled with tears. He looked down to his dying mother's face. "I promise, Mom," he whispered. He caressed her cheeks. "I'll take care of her. I won't let him hurt her."_

_She looked up at him. "You were born with great gifts, Ani. I never told you why you felt so different. But you are. You and Ahly both are very special. Someday, you will find out. I…I love you."_

_Her last words had been confessing her overwhelming love for her son as her eyes closed, and life left her broken body. Anakin remained holding his dead mother's body, quietly sobbing. Ahly plodded over, looking at him for comfort. Though so young, she was intelligent. She wanted sympathy and shelter from her older brother, as she had always been given._

_But this time, he had nothing to give._

_Suddenly, there had been a loud thrashing upstairs. He, who had been unleashing his drunken fury upon the bedroom walls, was opening the door – coming into the hall. "Anakin? Shmi? Where are you?" The deep voice was filled with anger. "Get me another drink you fucking morons! Did you hear me, Shmi?! Want that boy of yours to stay healthy? And that bratty girl?!"_

_That had been enough to send waves of fear crashing down on him. He had grabbed his sister, and ran. Ran from the hut in the middle of the Dune Sea. Not caring where he was going. Just wanting to escape./_

Anakin looked somberly at the little river, clenching his fist in anger. A bitter tear fell upon his lips. That day two years ago had been the day his life shattered. His mother was murdered after years of suffering. After escaping the house, he had just remained for days in the Dune Sea, keeping himself and Ahly alive on whatever he could find in the wilderness. And he had cursed. Cursed the broken man in the house. Cursed alcohol. Cursed Tatooine. Cursed himself for being so helpless.

Cursed God.

The Christian beliefs he had always been taught had vanished. Disappeared entirely. It was replaced with intense hatred, and survival skills. He had learned to keep small jobs as a mechanic, but knew how to steal goods when necessary. When he had finally saved hooked a ride off world, he knew exactly where to go. Alderaan. His mother had always wanted to see the forests and rolling hills. So he would for her. And he had taken his sister along with him.

A sudden crashing noise immediately snapped Anakin out of his memories. There were sounds coming from the opposite bank. He quickly ran over to Ahly, who was splashing her hands in the murky water. He placed her behind the large bush, and crossed his fingers, their sign to remain low and keep quiet. Even at her young age, Ahly had an intelligent mind and learned quick. She had the same lightening reflexes as her brother. So she remained completely still as Anakin crept along the river bank, before dodging behind a large rock a distance away from their camp.

There was a family on the other side of the river, having a picnic and fishing. The two older parents sat on a log, watching their offspring. But the children weren't young. One had to be in his middle or late twenties, with red-brown hair and a small beard. The other was female, several years younger than her brother, eyes flashing green. Just a family reunion, Anakin assumed, with the children here to pay their aging family a long visit. He had seen the same people for weeks now, wandering along the river and the western side of the forest. They're close were some of the nicest he'd ever seen, he noticed. So they were rich.

Anakin frowned. He _hated_ rich people. All they did was try making those lower than feel like dirt. He had learned that from experience. The galaxy was filled with people, trustworthy people, great people…

…and it was those people that always seemed to stab you in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched them for several minutes, listening to them laugh and talk. He learned their name: Kenobi.

_So this is the legendary Kenobi family_, Anakin thought, eyes narrowing.

Oden Kenobi was the famous surgeon, who was said to never have lost a case or patient, and to always come out successful.

But more importantly was his son, whom Anakin assumed was the bearded red head. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been the infamous Negotiator, hero to the Jedi Order and the Republic – until his Master had been killed by Darth Maul. He had left the Order, and now lived a peaceful life with his family.

Anakin sighed, and turned away. No use bothering them – he had just gotten food, and wouldn't need to steal for a while. He hoped. He hated stealing, hated causing pain to innocents…but that was the only way he could keep his sister alive. He didn't trust anybody enough to get a real job.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream broke the silence. Anakin's face went pale as he jumped to his feet and ran back to where he had left Ahly. _Oh God, please let her be okay. Please let her be okay._ He shot the prayer up before he even realized what he was doing. But he knew deep in his gut that Ahly _wasn't_ okay. She wouldn't scream for nothing.

As he ran back under the bridge, he only managed to catch a glimpse of a tall man, in a hooded black cloak, holding his sister over his shoulder. Immediately, Anakin grabbed the pistol hidden beneath his vest and fired a volley of shots at the man.

The man pulled out a blade made of red energy. A lightsaber. Anakin's heart pounded even harder.

A Sith. A Sith had his little sister.

He kept firing, even as the Sith stranger quickly deflected his shots. Ahly was screaming at the top of her lungs, crying and struggling. Anakin was almost completely unaware of the commotion behind him as Obi-Wan and Oden Kenobi ran up the bank to see what was happening.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan Force-jumped across the river, and pulled out another lightsaber, his own glowing a bright blue. His crossed the Sith's, and sparks flew into the air.

Anakin ran over, and tackled the man to the ground. Ahly flew against a tree, and lay on the ground, sobbing.

Anakin hung onto the man's legs as Obi-Wan struck again and again with his lightsaber. The hood flew off the Sith's face, showing a red and black tattoos all across it, with horns springing from his bald head.

Obi-Wan growled. "Maul. I should've known."

The Sith, Maul, suddenly kicked out, sending Anakin flying backwards. He jumped back onto his feet, and raised his double-bladed lightsaber. "Kenobi, I thought you had retired."

"I had, but after seeing you here, retirement doesn't seem as appealing as crushing your face into the dirt. Again."

Anakin struggled, and got back onto his feet, then ran over to his sister. She was crying uncontrollably. By now, Oden had crossed the bridge, and ran down the bank, where his son was in a fierce battle with his worst enemy. He took out a large blaster from his hip and fired.

The laser hit Maul's leg, and the Sith apprentice stumbled. He jumped backwards, panting, and staring hatefully at Obi-Wan and his father. "I'll be back, Jedi scug," he spat. Suddenly, he pointed at Anakin and Ahly, who were kneeling several feet away against a large tree. "And I _will_ have my prize!"

Then, as quickly as he had come, he disappeared, running into the forest. Obi-Wan prepared to run after him, but his father held him back. "No, son. You cannot engage him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "He must be defeated. The Jedi have let him get away too many times. He is here now – I can catch him!"

"And if you do? What then?! You haven't dueled in years, Obi-Wan. You're skills are rusty – you left the Jedi Order five years ago." Oden let out a sigh. "When we get back, you may contact the Temple and tell them that Maul was here."

Obi-Wan growled, frustrated, but de-activated his lightsaber and hung it back beneath his jacket. Suddenly, he and Oden heard a whimpering noise, and turned around. Ahly was clinging to her brother's arm, still sobbing, while Anakin tried in vain to console her.

Oden walked over slowly, and reached down to check Ahly. "Are either of you hurt?"

Anakin immediately jerked away, scowling. "No."

Oden backed up, and exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan. Then, he turned back to Anakin. "Why did that Sith want you and your sister?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Anakin said curtly. "A lot of people want us. Just…never a Sith. Great. A new _first_ for the list."

Oden frowned. "Where do you live then? You and your sister should go home _now_. It's not safe for you to be here any longer."

Anakin didn't answer, and looked away. Obi-Wan glanced around the river bank, and suddenly noticed the small clump of blankets behind a bush. He walked over. "Dad, I think they live here," he whispered.

Oden followed his son's gaze, then nodded grimly. He turned back to Anakin, who was still staring and scowling at them. "Do you guys even _have_ a home?"

Anakin scoffed. "Yea, you're stepping in it. Now get out before I throw you out."

Ahly seemed to find that funny, and giggled. Obi-Wan looked at her, confused. "Is that your sister?" He frowned. _Stang, that couldn't be his daughter…_

"Yes, she's my _sister_," Anakin snapped hotly. "Get. Out."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean any offense."

"But you thought it." Anakin stood up, and suddenly held up his pistol. "Leave us alone."

Both men backed up slowly, Obi-Wan with one hand on his lightsaber still. "We only want to try and help you," Oden said.

Anakin gave a dry, heartless laugh as he shook his head. "You can't help me," he replied. "No one can."

The bitter tone in the boy's voice sent a chill up Obi-Wan's spine. Suddenly, he heard voices from the opposite river bank, and saw two females calling to them.

Anakin tensed. "Who are they? What do they want?" he snapped, tightening his grip on the gun.

"That's my wife and daughter," Oden replied quickly. "They have done nothing to you. Leave them alone."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Then leave."

Oden hesitated, then spoke. "Look…I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you. But…you are welcome to come to our house, at least to have dinner…"

"I know what you're thinking," Anakin snapped. "You're thinking that we need your help, that we're just a couple of kids that are begging and needy. We _aren't_. I don't need your help. She doesn't need your help. Now go away and leave us alone!"

Oden signaled for Obi-Wan to back up, and they did. As he followed his father up to the bridge, he looked down one last time, and was shocked to see the children had disappeared. He frowned, and he and Oden left the scene.

Unaware Darth Maul watched every move they made.

* * *

**Okay, seriously guys...review. I don't know if I'm going to keep this fanfic up...it's a bit stranger than your regular SW fanfic, huh? Yea, so R&R please if you want to keep this going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! It means so much to me, so review on this chapter to :)**

**To Sophie (Guest) Thx so much! Don't worry, Padme will appear in the next chapter after this one )**

* * *

Obi-Wan and his father crossed the bridge and went to where the two women were waiting.

"Oden, are you alright?" the older woman asked quickly. "I saw the Sith…"

"I'm fine, Andrea, don't worry," Oden said softly. "Obi is too."

The younger woman smiled. "That was quite a duel, brother," she said playfully. "Perhaps you're not as rusty with a lightsaber as you had let on."

Obi-Wan's face darkened. "I may have…_maybe_…practiced here and there."

Oden slapped his son on the back. "Knew you were. Obi-Wan, you could never give up being a Jedi. It's just in you."

At that, Obi-Wan frowned. "I _have_ given up being a Jedi, dad. After Qui-Gon died."

"Ten years ago, Obi-Wan – _ten_! I know how much you cared for that man, but it is time to move on…"

"I will never move on!" Obi-Wan protested angrily. "At least not until the Jedi finally catch the bastard that murdered him! Not until I see Maul's dead body rotting either in a cell or on the execution stand!"

His sister stared at him. "He'll serve justice by the hands of the Jedi, Obi. Don't worry."

Obi-Wan looked aback with now calm but sad eyes. "I know."

In the shadows, Maul watched silently as the Kenobi family returned to their activities, and as Anakin dragged his little sister through the woods in the opposite direction.

Smiling, he opened his holo-disk, to reveal the blue electric image of a dark man cloaked in black. "Maul, have you succeeded in your mission?"

"The kid escaped, but I'll be able to grab the girl in no time," Maul replied. "Besides, something even better – Kenobi is here, with his whole family."

The cloaked man's thin lips curved into a smile. "Very good, Maul. It appears we can use this to our advantage. With the little girl, the boy won't hesitate to join us…"

"…and with his family with us, Kenobi will have no choice but surrender," Maul finished, chuckling. "Brilliant, Master."

"You are finally proving your power, Maul. But remember, don't take any action without consulting me first. Kenobi may be rusty, but he is still powerful. Your main priority is taking the girl, and keeping Kenobi as far as possible from the boy. If he senses his power…"

"He'll get to him before we do. I understand, Master."

"And remember, Maul…I want them _alive_."

As his Master's image fizzled away, Maul put away the disk and returned focus on the Kenobi family, which was obviously packing up and heading back home. He got to his feet and ran deep into the woods. He knew just how to complete his first mission _and_ get Kenobi's attention at the same time. He activated his wrist-com. "Ventress, meet me at these coordinates…I have a new idea."

Obi-Wan stared at the river as the rest of his family packed up their supplies and prepared to hike back to their house, gazing at the small river, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his sister staring at him, her eyes full of worry. "Come on, bro. Talk to me," she insisted. "What's been with you lately."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Short temper, nightmares, anger…this is more than your usual behavior. What's been bothering you? Maul?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know myself, Ellbra. I've been having visions of Maul and his Master. And now he's here, on Alderaan…something's going to happen. I just don't know what…"

Suddenly, from across the river, came a painful, high-pitched scream.

Immediately, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was ignited in his hands, while his father brought out his gun. Ellbra brought out her own small pistol as there was another scream, followed by several blaster shots.

"I knew Maul didn't leave!" Obi-Wan growled. "You think he went back after those kids?"

"He attacked them for a reason," Oden admitted. "Ellbra, Andrea, stay right here. Don't go anywhere. Obi-Wan, follow me."

The two men once again crossed the bridge, heading into the woods to find Maul. The blaster fire made it easy to find the source of the chaos. Obi-Wan stumbled onto the scene just in time to see Maul kick the boy though the air and into a tree, then grab the younger girl, who was screaming her head off. "Let her go, Maul!"

"Make me," Maul growled, quickly gagging the girl and then ran off into the woods. Obi-Wan immediately took after him, while Oden ran to Anakin. "Are you alright?" he asked, extending his hand.

Anakin instead pushed the man's hand aside, and got to his feet on his own, a scowl on his feet. "Where's my sister?!" he asked, looking around. "Where'd he take her?!"

"Over that way, but…hang on!" Oden grabbed Anakin's arm before he could run off into the woods. "You're not chasing after a _Sith_ Lord!"

Anakin replied by kneeing Oden in the groin. As the man doubled over in pain, Anakin wrestled out of his grip and ran off to find Maul and is sister.

As Maul charged through the thick brush in the forest, Ahly slung over his shoulder, he activated his wrist-com. "Ventress, I've got them pre-occupied, and have the girl. Take action!"

Ventress, who was lurking and watching Ellbra and Andrea Kenobi wait for the rest of their family to return, smiled. "As you wish, Maul," she replied quietly. She threw away her comm, and snuck up closer to the two women. Suddenly, she leapt into the air, activating two blood red lightsabers.

Ellbra and Andrea spun around, and Andrea stood protectively in front of her daughter. "Who are you?" she asked, scowling.

"Just a friend of Maul's. I'm sure you've heard of him – your dear son is playing tag with him right now," Ventress replied with a sneer. "But I'm here for a better prize." The Sith disciple quickly shot her hand out, using the Force to throw Andrea aside like a doll. In a split second, she had flipped through the air, and landed behind Ellbra, kicking the blaster out of her hand.

"Ellbra!" Andrea shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"Mom!" Ellbra struggled in the Sith's grip, until Ventress finally put a lightsaber to her neck.

"What do you want with her?" Andrea asked hotly, lowering her blaster so as not to get her daughter killed.

Ventress smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, Mrs. Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was in hot pursuit of Maul when he heard his sister's cry scream to him through the Force. He nearly stumbled from the sudden noise, and stood still, hesitating, as he watched Maul get away. Cursing under his breath, he doubled back, running right past his stunned father.

"Obi-Wan, where are you going?!"

"Mom and sis! Get the kids!" Obi-Wan called back, gathering the Force and leaping over the river. He crashed to the ground right in front of Ventress, spraying dirt and dust as he slid on the rocky bank. He remained posed, one hand on the ground, the other holding his lightsaber high in the air. "Let. Her. Go," he growled, face red.

Ventress just laughed. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Negotiator? I've missed our little dates, honey," she hissed.

Obi-Wan stood up straight, and tightened his grip on the lightsaber. "Well, I'm here now, my _darling_. So let my sister go, and maybe we'll dance a little." He spun his lightsaber around, making his point.

"Sorry Obi-Wan, maybe next time. As you know…the mission always comes first," Ventress said with a cackle. Suddenly, she threw one of her lightsabers at him.

As Obi-Wan dropped to the ground to avoid the flying weapon, a small shuttle flew directly above them…with Darth Maul on the open ramp.

_Which in no doubt means he got away from Dad. Which means he still has that little girl and is about to get my sister_, Obi-Wan thought angrily. _That is not acceptable_.

Just as Ventress jumped into the air, he did as well. They both landed on the ramp at the same time, and Ventress threw Ellbra into Maul's arms, then spun around to face Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lunged at her in an attempt to reach Maul, but in vain. Ventress blocked the way.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan saw the boy from before run along the bridge and then hurl himself in the air. He watched in awe as he sailed through the air with incredible speed before crashing into Maul. Ellbra flew into the cargo hold, and Maul stumbled back to his feet, burning with rage.

Anakin immediately charged again, just as Maul activated his lightsaber. He ducked, avoiding the swing to his head, and slid across the ramp, tacking Maul's ankles. The Sith tumbled down again as Anakin took out his blaster and began firing rapidly.

As Obi-Wan exchanged blows with Ventress, he also stared in awe as Anakin managed to escape Maul's grip again and again, both attacking and defending with lightening swift moves. He could see Ellbra in the dark cargo hold, struggling to try finding a way past the two Sith Lords. "Stay there, Ell!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Let me get these scum bags out of the way first."

"You always know how to make a gal feel good about herself, didn't you, Kenobi?" Ventress spat. She suddenly reached out for the Force, and threw Obi-Wan right off the ramp.

Obi-Wan used the Force to lessen the blow as his body collided with the rocky ground. He managed to get only to his knees before collapsing, blood trickling from his forehead. He looked up just in time to see Anakin get kicked in the stomach, and tossed of the ship's ramp. Obi-Wan reached out his hands, and surrounded the boy with the Force, trying to slow his fall. He succeeded only a little, and Anakin still hit the stone bridge, rolling to the ground unconscious.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Maul and Ventress grinning down at him, both of them holding Ahly and Ellbra. "I wonder what you'll be willing to do to get these back?" Maul mocked, holding Ellbra by the neck. "We'll contact you with more information when we can."

Then, before Obi-Wan could react, the ship's pilot shut the doors, and the shuttle flew off into space.

Obi-Wan growled in frustration, unaware of his mother and father running to his side.

Darth Maul had beaten him once again.

* * *

**Please R&R! It means so much, and it keeps this story going.**


End file.
